


Creative Intentions

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I barely know what I am doing, Multiverse, Underverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: [Authors Note: A while ago I wrote a story where a character with minecraft modded inspired powers in creative mode was in Undertale… This is the same freaking thing, with a bit more OPness added. My OC/SI is exploring Extremely Modded Minecraft Full Dive Virtual Reality, and is in creative mode currently to explore the abilities of a Godlike being. In the SI/OC’s universe Humans have advanced to the point where they are basically immortal and live in Virtual Worlds. Aka Full-Dive VR. Then somehow they end up in the Undertale Universe and things take off from there.]I see endless possibilities, all it takes is a bit of intent.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Insertion

I woke up, I’m not sure what I dreamed of, I don’t really think it’s possible to dream in full-dive. I glanced around at the home I was in. The No Cubes mod making everything as realistic as possible. Not that I was taking full advantage of the fact, being in creative mode and all. It’s interesting having godlike power. I could move as fast as I wished and react as fast as I wished. I could build nearly anywhere and complete complex structures in mere moments. 

Hmm, I suppose I should go into more detail.  
I am a PLAYER, Currently I’m in my own Minecraft Full Dive local server with a freaking ton of mods. Mainly magic and tech based. Not any mods that add blocks to the game, and most of them are compatible with the Realistic Feelings mod. Which gives textures to blocks that you can feel when you touch them. A lot of magical systems are inaccessible and require a ton of research to even get past the gate work for them. Currently I’m exploring the Arcana Magic system. 

Basically it converted written arcane symbols into spells. Using a wand you could carve the Arcane Symbols in midair and cast spells. It’s an interesting system, I much prefer the Mana Manipulation system, as that is a lot easier and works well with Creative Mode. Infinite Mana is amazing for some of the more interesting magical effects. 

I head downstairs. A mewing sound interrupting my thoughts. What..? Is that a skeleton cat? That’s a skeleton cat.  
“H̵̠̎e̴̝̤͘l̷̪l̵͎̰̇ó̴̱?̵̮̍” -Hello?-  
The skelecat glances at me, surprised by my voice. Hmm, my voice is a bit off isn’t it?  
“A̶̫̔ ̴̘̠́c̵̳̐à̶̗͊ṭ̷̇ ̷̩̈͌ẖ̸͆u̴̝̪͛h̸̬̋͛?̴̯̟̿ ̶͎̂ͅḦ̴̹̫̔ų̴͆ñ̶͍g̶̻̰̉r̸̙͇͊y̵̘̅̎?̶̬̦͊” -A cat huh? Hungry?  
It instantly puffs up mewing, brushing against my hand. I examine the cat, it’s most definitely magical, I can feel the mana in the thing, it’s also quite big. It had a single red eye, and there was a pretty big crack behind the ear. It’s teeth were also pretty sharp.  
I pull out a mana infused bacon and hand it to the skelecat. The skelecat grabs and noms on it. Obviously very happy. While it eats I examine the head crack. In moments it’s laying on its side as the healing mana spreads through its body, reforming the crack on the skelecats head. It snuggles up to my hand. Seemingly content.  
“C̶̃ͅa̴̰͆n̴̖̆ ̸̙̚y̴̨̔o̷̥̓u̷̯͒ ̷̬̄ẗ̷́ͅě̸͕l̷̙̔l̷̬͝ ̴̦̏m̴̤͋ė̵̤ ̸͔͋w̵͓͑h̴̭̍e̵̛̳ř̸̩ē̷̬ ̷͍̏y̸̗̚ȯ̵̻u̴̥̚ ̴̤̂ç̷̄a̷̼͆m̸̭̆e̶̘͐ ̸̥̆f̶͖̉r̵̩̊o̴͈̒m̷̝͛?̴͔̕” -Can you tell me where you came from?-  
The cat perks up and starts moving down stairs. I made a modern lakeside house using creative mode early on, it’s surprisingly appealing. The cat leads me all the way into the basement where I was working on thaumium magic early on… straight to the ‘Void’ portal. Which was supposed to be inactive. Like completely inactive. I turned it off years ago when I finished exploring the Insanity part of thaumium magic. By the way, I do not recommend being insane. I tried it, and I wasn’t happy for a while. I did get a lot done during the time though.  
“I̷͖͊ ̷̧́w̴̜̒o̷̹̍ṋ̶̊d̸͔̒e̷̳͆r̵̬̅ ̵̮̆w̴̠͒h̸͖̓y̶̾ͅ ̵͕̋ṯ̵̄ḧ̶̬́ḯ̴̖s̸̖͗ ̶̫i̶̖̚s̶̭͑ ̸̱̇a̷̳̅c̸̰̾t̵͔̉i̶̪̽v̸͈̈e̵̡̾?̶̼̽” -I wonder why this is active?-  
I clear my throat, messing with my voice settings.  
“I dislike sounding like that.” My voice was now lighter and less echoey.  
The cat looks at me in confusion.  
“So you came from the portal?” The cat nods at me, obviously intelligent by this point. “Mind if I pick you up? I’m about to go through the portal and I’d rather not leave you here… there isn’t much food for you to eat here once I leave.” It’s immediately in my hands. It’s softer than it has any right to be. “Heh, I’mma call you Starry.” The cat purrs as I summon another magic bacon to feed it. It noms on the bacon as I walk through the black portal. 

My magic forms a bubble around the cat and myself as I walk through the darkness into a new area… an alleyway? Immediately there is a tall cat at my feet, another skelecat, and it is on my knees looking at Starry. Who immediately hops out of my hands and begins nuzzling the other cat. “There’s two of you?” I am examining the second cat already. Their teeth are crooked and bones are out of whack. I pull out some magic infused noodles, it should be soft enough for them to eat. “Careful little guy, don’t chew too hard.” 

While the Starry and the new cat eat I use my Observation Spell to explore around. This world is full of people! Actual people. I examine my avatar. I was human, green eyes, no visible lips, although I definitely had a line defining a mouth. I was wearing a green hoodie, a black t-shirt, and blue pants. Which were really freaking comfortable and form fitting. I had no blemishes on my skin and my face definitely was freakishly clean compared to a normal person's face. It was creepily perfect. But… it was what I made. And I liked it. So I’m keeping it. 

I glance at the void portal… How do I close this thing? Hmm… Ah yea, Thaumium Magic dictated many ways of closing portals to other worlds. The easiest being was to remove the magic supporting the portal, which was pretty easy to do. I just absorbed it. Infinite Reserves are great. 

Now then… What now? I hear purring at my feet, and I feel two little lumps on my shoes. Hmm. “I’m definitely keeping you two. Let’s see. Sense your now Starry, what should I call you… Hmm.” I pull out a collar for Starry, and the Skelecat lets me put the collar on them. I pull out another one. “Hmm. I called Starry, Starry. Since you seem to like each other let’s keep with the Sky theme… Skies. Starry and Skies. Heh, How about you? You like the name Skies?” The skelecats' eyelights turn into hearts… That’s adorable! 

“Seems like you love it huh? Then you are now Skies. Starry and Skies.” Hmm. They still feel hungry. I summon a plate of magic infused spaghetti for the two cats. They are munching in seconds. This has extremely high nutritional value. So it should fill them up rather quickly. 

I keep an eye on their hunger values. Watching each drum stick fill with color. They were really hungry when they ran into me. Hmm. Alright, I’ll go talk with locals for some housing then. I have plenty of valuable items even though I have a lack of cash. 

I pull out a phone from my creative inventory and access the local internet. Hmm, let’s see. There is an old era mansion on sale nearby actually. It’s got a pretty hefty price tag though. Let’s get into contact with the local mayor, found you. I picked up cats who had just finished eating and teleported to the local mayor, who was currently in his office alone. 

“Who!” 

“Sup!” I take a seat opposite of him.  
“How are you in here!?!”  
“Teleportation.” He takes a few deep breaths, I feel him press the panic button under his desk. I stop the connection with a bit of magic. “Yeah, that won’t work. Anyways, no need to panic, I come offering deals!” 

“And wha-” I drop a bar of pure gold on the table.  
“So here the gist of things. I’m a dimensional traveler with a bunch of resources stocked up that I’m looking to sell. I’m currently looking to buy this mansion here, and I need some local currency. I figured I could make a deal with the local government using some advanced technology or resources for a ton of cash and buy the mansion.” 

He puts his hands on the table. “Advanced technology?”  
I pull out a magic engine and show him. It’s small and about the size of my fist.  
“This is a Perpetual Engine. It generates a small constant amount of energy and makes no pollution.” 

“That… is impossible!”  
“Well, with a bit of magic, nothing is impossible.” I say while using some magic to make a floating ice sculpture. “Here is what I’m offering. This sculpture represents a Perpetual Fusion Reactor. It will constantly generate enough power for seven cities. I can build one in about thirty minutes. I will build one for three hundred million dollars per reactor. It is completely safe and will last for three hundred years before it breaks down.” His eyes are wide open. 

“Three hundred million? Can we go a bit cheaper?”  
“Of Course. I chose a high price from the start so we can barter after all.”  
“I’ll see if I can get a hold of the president and show him your offer. Is there any way we can get in contact with you?”  
I pull out another phone and hand it to him. “I am the only contact on that phone.”  
I look at my cats who are listening intensely to the conversation. “Let’s get out of here kitties.”  
They hop into my arms and I teleport into the hills far away from civilization. Then I stretch my creative abilities forming a simple house. The two cats watch entranced as the ground shapes itself to my will, and I manipulate the surrounding to fit my taste. It looked like fluid as it formed into a simple wooden hut. It had plumbing, electricity, and a pretty good view.  
“Heh, I guess I’m not that rusty. We will be staying here till I talk to the pres..” 

I show the skelecats to their posts. I made two simple cat beds that should perfectly fit their sizes. The entire house is warm and welcoming thanks to my magical intent. Skies run pretty much everywhere, an excited ball of fur… or well bone in this case. In any case it is still adorable! Starry goes straight for his bed. Laying down in the embrace of my caring magic. Putting emotions in magic is something I’m still learning. But I’m pretty good at it by this point. 

I sit down on my couch… relaxing for a bit as I watch Skies run pretty much everywhere.


	2. Continuing on Kitties

After a bit of excitement Skies came back and purred on me as I scratched their head. The bones had healed well and their body was proportioned evenly, and their teeth were straighter and stronger. Skies won’t need soft food anymore. I’m pretty sure getting in contact with someone like a president would take some effort. So I don’t think I’ll get contacted today. 

I turned on an action movie on the flat screen T.V. so I could take a look at this world's entertainment. I also opened up my phone and looked up skeleton cats. 

Turns out they were uncommon, but not impossible. There were a variety of cats in this world. Skelecats apparently are very rare. In fact, these cat’s were called monster cats. Which was interesting. They are highly valued for their intelligence and friendship. It’s actually quite interesting. Especially the ghost cats. Which were rare and isolationist. The goat-like cats are kinda weird though. Still adorable too look at though. Anyways these cats can be found pretty much everywhere and get attached to their owners quite quickly. 

One thing that I found that I particularly disliked was the mention of ‘heats’ Apparently once a year some monster cats will go into ‘heat’ and will attempt to do some pretty screwed up stuff. By that I mean highly sexual stuff that involves souls. As such ‘heat’ suppressants are a thing. Very expensive from the looks of it. But it’s needed apparently. I pull on my arsenal magic system and [ANALYSE] the subject of ‘heat’. 

Hmm. Interesting. So Heat happens when the monster cat has an excess of magic within their soul. It makes them look for release, which is most easily done via sexual acts.... I open up a website and start selling Heat Suppressant collars for ten bucks. I also modify the collars for Starry and Skies. Yeah I’m not going to deal with ‘heat’. 

Skies are actually quite taken by the action show. They have been watching it since I turned it on. I lift them up gently out of my lap and stand up. Skies and Starry’s eyes are immediately on me. “Relax, I just got some more tasks to do. I can’t stay lazy forever.” Skies is immediately by my side. “I’m guessing you are wanting to come with me?” They mew at me as I rub the side of their head. “I’m guessing you're going to take a nap Starry?” They mew from their spot on the bed. I’m going to take that as a yes. “Alright then, let’s go Skies.” 

I open a gateway back into my world. Skies following me through. Then I summon my checklist.  
“Let’s see, my tasks for today was to figure out Arcana Magic and how it worked.” I pull out a wand. 

“Arcana Magic is the art of imbuing magic into symbols, or words. The more complex the symbol the more magic that is used to create your intended effect. Like most magic systems Arcana Magic relies on imagination and intent. It will normally do what you picture it as, regardless of the symbol. For example a simple dot can be used to do basically anything, but since it is such a simple shape it will only use a small amount of magic at a time, and if you picture something big it will take a long time for the spell to actually happen.” Skies looks confused. 

I give a small laugh and hand the cat a small wand which the cat holds with their teeth. “Alright look at this, I’m channeling my mana to the tip of my wand, and when I wish to make the rune I need to send the intent to mark the space into my wand. For now I will start with a dot. Then I send my intent through my wand into the mark, and I push a concept into the mark. For example, Water.” A spout of water comes out of my wand. It was kinda like a teapot stream. “If I wanted a bigger effect I could try a bigger symbol, or a more complicated symbol. Say I make it longer.” A small stream of water launches out of the line I made in the air. 

“You try it skies.” They manipulate the magic I felt earlier, following what I said closely and making… their face? Now that’s a freaking gout of water! “Skies that’s too much!!!” It takes a minute to get the cat to stop panicking and let go of the wand. I am so happy I did this outside instead of inside my house. 

I’m currently holding a soaked Skies and I’m cleaning their bones off with a towel as I port back into the other world. Starry watches me as I sit on the couch and clean of Skies. I check my phone for any alerts once I’m done cleaning Skies. Who is now once more napping in my lap. 

The Mayor got in contact with the Ministry of Defence, what’s that? Ah, it’s the military division of this government. Interesting.  
-TG32> I’ll meet with the guy, when and where?  
-Cheesegits> ###### ##### #### 3:00 PM ### [A/N There are details here, but I’m too lazy to add them in and think of them.]  
-Chessegits> Good luck.  
-TG32> Thx

Alrighty then. Then I check my order history for the collars… Wow nearly three thousand people have already ordered one. That’s 30,110 bucks. I use a bit of creative magic and mark them as delivered as I teleport thousands of collars across the world in mere moments. Godlike power is awesome. 

I’ll check it again in a bit. Let’s see if I can spend some money. Hmm. I don’t really know what to spend my cash on, this isn’t enough for the mansion I was eyeing. Suddenly I feel a vibrating skelecat vibrating against me. Starry is hungry again. Hmm. I know they like magic infused food, let’s get some cat food. I pull out and open a tin of magic infused bacon flavored cat food. Starry is all over it in moments. How did his hunger get so low without him doing anything? Oh well. I guess they haven’t had much to eat before. Luckily I just spawn it in with absolute ease. 

-Time Skips!-

The first few days in this new world are me talking to various ministers and the president. Conversing with everyone and coming to agreements. I was also making a constant stream of cash from selling heat suppressant collars online. Even though it was negligible compared to the million dollar deals I was making. It didn’t take long before I talked with the estate company and bought the mansion. The President was actually vary happy about me coming to their verse, Especially since I helped with the global warming problem they were facing. I made an environmental machine that prevented global warming by cleaning out pollution in the air. It was a tier 8 machine, so I only needed to build three of the things. 

So now I’m a pretty big billionaire. 2.6 billion dollars. Minus a few million for the Mansion. 

Skies and Starry didn’t like moving from our hillish location. But after I altered the Mansion and spread my magic around a bit, they relaxed in the mansion. I did alter the Mansion to be bigger and I made a door that was gated into my verse…. Then the other skelecats arrived. 

-Timeskip Stop-

I looked at the box where the menaces came from. My glare pierced the damn thing. So some ass in the government found that I had two skelecats and decided to gather all of the skelecats in the world and send them to me. Why? I have no freaking clue. They were just lazing about after I opened the package and there were quite a lot of them. Starry and Skies were not happy about the situation. Not to mention some of these cats were assholes. I used my magic to pick up the flaming red cat who was trying to destroy my wall again. Then I started counting cats. 12 new cats. Well, I guess I should describe them. 

First we got the lazy cat which is similar to Starry actually. They look like a smaller Starry at least. Then there was the taller cat which was similar to the Skies, but still smaller than Skies. Next up we had an energetic cat that was hopping and exploring everywhere, but was loving on me like a cat on catnip earlier, they looked kinda like Starry. This cat is followed by a lazy looking Skies. Then we had the problem children. One of them had a scar through their eye sockets and the other had a golden tooth, how does that work? Well, I don’t know. The one with the scar on their socket is the one that’s trying to tear down my wall. Then we have the prideful looking Starry and the lazy looking Skies by their side, trying to look above everyone else. Then there was this inky skelecat who was trying to hurt a goldenish cat with stars for eyes. I’ve been keeping the two separated with my magic. They are both Starry sized. Next up we got the last two, one is completely covered in different ink colors. The other has errors and black bones throughout their body. 

“Well, if you guys are going to be staying with me now I need names for you all.” I pull out a bunch of collars and pull the excited cat to me first. The other cat followed around of course. The other cat really doesn’t seem to trust me that much. “What shall I name you huh. Hmm… your quite energetic… What about Cloudy?” The cat shuffles it’s ears. I guess they don't like it. “Not a fan of that one huh. What about… Stream?” The cat meows in my hand. “Stream it is. That means your friend here is called Bank.” Despite the cat's distrust of me, they let me scritch their head. I put their collars on, and give them their bacon. Then I look at the two mini Starry and Skies, "You will be Satellite and Solar." I say as they mew into my hands.

I let go of the cat and give them some magic infused bacon before grabbing the next two cats with my magic. These little problem childs. The one with the golden tooth chews on my hand while the other relaxes on my lap. “Alright, Scarry, let’s see if I can come up with a better name for you than Scarry. Hmm. How about Kai? It’s the Scottish name for fire. And you can be Fume.” Kai and Fume seem to have no disagreements with the name. I give them their bacon and move on. 

“Who's next…” I grab the Black and Star cat next. “Hmm. How about Nightfall for you, and Sunrise for you.” I felt no complaints about the name from Nightfall. Sunrise seemed happy as well. “Now then, you two stop trying to kill each other.” I put on their collars which will protect them from harm. 

“Alright you too.” The cat with floating Errors sends strings at me as it tries to run away… But my magic simply breaks apart the strings and grabs the cat pulling both. To me. The inky cat throws black ink on me near immediately. Which disappears the moment it touches me. “So you're obviously an Inky cat… But I dislike that name, so we need to think of something better. Hmm. How about Nebula for you and Galactic for you.” They both blink at me. “No complaints? Then it’s settled. Here’s your bacon.” They both snatch up their respective bacon pieces and run off to the corner of the room. 

“How in the world am I going to take care of 14 cats? Well, I can keep everyone fed at least. Hey I’m taking a nap, anyone caught trying to kill each other will be put in the time out zone.” Did Kai just scoff at me? Eh, doesn’t matter. Too tired to deal with this. I lay on the couch. I feel the familiar touch of magic as Starry and Skies hop on me.


	3. Another Chapter another day.

I woke up covered in skelecats. They must have figured out that there were enchantments on the collars preventing them from harming each other and preventing them from being harmed. As such when I wake up I see an extremely happy Sunrise licking on a distraught Nightfall. It takes every fiber of my being to not burst out laughing. Then I check the satiety levels of the cats. 

Most are starting to get into 2 bar territory. So we need to get them some food stuff. “Time to get up kitties.” Starry meows to me as he lies on my stomach. “Nah, no lazing about. It’s time for breakfast.” Now Starry is up. The cats surround me as I head into the kitchen and summon up some eggs. No bacon this time, can’t overfeed them that treat after all. I could have just made it using my abilities, but I felt like cooking this time. I’m using all four burners at the same time using telekinesis, while prepping their bowls. I made one for each cat according to the theme I chose, Stars for Starry, Cloudy and blue for Skies, Watery for Streams, Sandy for Bank, Yellow for Sunrise, Black for Nightfall, Nebula for Nebula, and Galaxy for Galaxy. If you weren’t paying attention that is the colors of the bowls. 

Hmm, eggs are done. I telekineticly separate the eggs and infuse them with magic, then I place a serving in each bowl. The cats are immediately eating. They may be a bit temperamental, but they definitely seem to like the food. Then I check my todo list. Check to see if I need to send out more collars, see if the gov has anything they would like me to build today, aka check texts. Disband the Monster Cat fighting rings that I’ve been hearing about… Oh, I apparently already did that. I remember the chaos that caused, I disbanded fifty nine Monster Cat fighting rings with extreme prejudice. I’m pretty sure I saw Kai at one of those rings. 

-Timeskip cause I’m lazy!- 

It took forever to get it where all the skelecats loved me. Nebula was the hardest until I figured out he had no soul, so I gave him one, pretty simple to do. Then he was following me pretty much everywhere. I suppose I should go down the list of what had happened.

So first up is Streams, Streams being an energetic cat like Skies loves to go out and explore. One day we were out at the park and I had lost them, then my collar's sensory abilities activated and let me know one of my cats was under attack. A few mean kids were trying to bully my Streams… So they were scared out of their minds when I landed and made a crater with two scythes over my shoulder yelling “WHO THE HELL IS FUCKING WITH MY CAT!” I got in a lot of trouble with the Mayor over that. But there wasn’t much he could do when I had the backing of the president and himself due to my contributions. So a law protecting Monster Cats was put into place. Mainly to prevent me from going after Monster Cat fighting rings personally and to prevent me almost killing a few children over attacking a Monster Cat. I will admit I may have gotten a bit of blind fury. Ever since then Streams and Bank trust me completely. 

Kai? Well, Kai always trusted in my strength. Kai would often provoke the local cats and dogs that weren’t under my care and run to me when they were going to try to harm them. The FEAR spell sent them running pretty quickly. Since then it’s been Kai's favorite thing to provoke others and lead them back to me so I can scare them off. Fume? Well, he’s happy. I don’t think I need to do anything to earn their trust, my collar seems to be enough for that. They did somehow convince me to add golden spikes to their collar, which got the other cats in a frenzy forcing me to specialize each collar per cat. I simply changed the collars to reflect the names. 

Galaxy just needed some relaxation and companionship. Nowaday the glitchy cat stays as close as it can to me. One time it made itself a pack out of the strings and I carried it around all day. It had way too much fun with that. That’s how Galaxy started trusting me. 

Satellite and Solar? Well… I actually didn’t need to do anything for those too. They saw how I treated the others and just sorta followed around. Solar was one of the more energetic cats, I would often find them all around the mansion. They seemed to be like Streams and were pretty friendly with everyone. Satellite liked stargazing and would laze around in the field out back. 

Bank is a bit of a lazy cat, but they do like honey treats. While they disliked me at first, they came around after Streams incident. 

That’s how I managed to get each cat attuned to me and loving on me. 

-Timeskip-

I was lazing about in the mansion's master bedroom. It was nighttime and on Saturdays the cats come and swarm me as I sleep instead of sleeping in their beds. It won’t be long before I fall asleep and basically skip nightti-  
*BRZT!*

Now the cats are awake and are hissing at a bunch of skeletons… and I am no longer in my comfortable bed…

“THAT’S A LOT OF CATS!” I look at the one who said that, it was a small skeleton with a blue ribbon and armor. Adorable. 

I sigh as I get up. “What’s going on here.” The skeleton's eyes immediately go to another skeleton, who has a bit of a strained smile, they have the same feeling as Satellite before they accepted me actually. I sense magic attempting to get a read on me… I stop that of course. The distrust in the skeletons' eyelights gets worse… “Yeah, I’m not dealing with this, especially this late.” I mark the places' dimensional cords and teleport back home with my cats and sink into my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I am wide awake and I’ve made breakfast for the cats and they seem to be deciding who will go with me when I travel to the new verse that was added into my coordinate list. Not that I understood them, but they were capable of talking to each other from the looks of it. 

Later when I was about to port Starry and Satellite came up beside me. If it weren’t for the size difference and Starrys teeth they would look the exact same. The rest of the cats were pouting at me… I guess they came to a decision who would be going.   
“Before we leave, I have to ask. Please don’t destroy the house while I’m gone. I made lunch earlier and have it in a timeless void on a timer, it will appear in your bowls at lunch time, so don’t worry about food. Alright, Starry, Satellite, hop up.” I hold my arms out and up they go. Sometimes the cats teleport, but the magic food I feed them has most of them more energetic than they once were. Although they do prank each other a ton. I feel for the cords and then port to the new world. 

No ones here right now. There is a machine in the corner. My [ANALYZE] shows it as a multiversal scanner in disrepair. I walk on upstairs, out of the apparent basement. Examining the place as I go. The home seems to be mostly wooden, it’s got a classical feel to it at least. Isn’t this kind of house called a lodge? Eh, I stretch out my senses, feeling everyone in the house. I found the two skeletons I saw last night near immediately. The ribbon one is in the kitchen, and the moody one is upstairs in bed. There are also a ton more magical signatures. Satellite and Starry are walking beside me sniffing everything. Well, might as well go talk to the awake signatures in the kitchen. 

I stood at the open doorway watching the chaos with amusement. The ribbon one, who is apparently called Blue, is arguing with the tall one called Papyrus about what’s best for breakfast while the tall edgelord called Edge is trying to boss around both of them. I couldn’t help it as I burst out laughing. 

“HUMAN?!”  
“HUMAN!”  
“FILTHY HUMAN?!”   
I couldn’t help it, “One moment please… I need to calm down a second. Suddenly there is a weight on my shoulder as Satellite chews on my ear. “I’m fine now Satellite, just couldn’t help it.”   
Blue is immediately upon me, causing both Satellite and Starry to hiss.   
“HELLO HUMAN! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU! MY NAME IS SANS BUT THE OTHERS CALL ME BLUE! ARE THESE YOUR CATS! THEY LOOK AMAZING! NOT AS AMAZING AS ME THOUGH, YOU APPEARED LAST NIGHT DIDN'T YOU?! WHERE DID YOU GO!? ARE YOU GOING TO BE MY FRIEND? I HAVE A HUMAN FRIEND NAMED CHARA AND THEY ARE PRETTY NICE! OOH! I NEED TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS-”  
I place my hand on his mouth. “Shush.” He opens his mouth again, I pullout a magic infused popsicle and put it in the Blueberry’s mouth. Did his eyes just turn into stars? He sits down sucking on the blueberry flavored popsicle. Before just taking a big bite and eating everything but the popsicle. 

“So, last night I got ported here, I just wanted to figure out why.”   
“This Universe's Sans Was Screwing With His Machine And Brought Us Here On Accident.”   
“So, I was unintentionally brought here?”  
“YES HUMAN, MY BROTHER WOULD APOLOGIZE BUT HE IS CURRENTLY ASLEEP.”   
“Oh, there is a time difference between my verse and this one, interesting.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN?”   
“Well, when I left this morning it was 10 am, now it’s 7 am.”  
“Alright, so based on what you said a lot of you are here on accident with no way back home?”  
“YES HUMAN.”   
“I can probably get you guys back home if you wanted. My dimensional teleportation is pretty accurate, although I can’t promise we won’t get stuck in a wall or inside the Earth…”  
All three of them are looking at me now. “YOU CAN TELEPORT?”  
“Yeah, how do you think I got home last night?”   
Suddenly I was hugged by the little Blue.   
“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU-”   
“Shush.” 

I [ANALYZE] Blue with the intent of finding his home verses cords… that was easy.

“I’ll be back in a moment, I got to find a safe landing spot for the teleport. Satellite, Solar, you stay here for a minute.” They mew at me with their ears folded back. “Nah, first teleports are too dangerous for people besides me. Would rather not risk it.” Then I’m off. 

I end up in orbit… Wow, it’s interesting seeing the old Earth. It’s cold, which is annoying. In moments I am at one of the towns. I then proceed to mark the location, and teleport back to Blue. 

“Got it, I’ve got a port setup for one of the towns.”   
There are four skeletons now and my cats are eating pancakes…  
“CAN YOU SHOW ME HUMAN?!”   
“Yeah, you’ll have to show me where your home is if you want a port to your house. I just chose a random town.”   
“THAT IS FINE HUMAN!”   
“What Is Your Name Human.” Edge speaks to me, not glaring anymore.   
“Eh, I’m True. True the Guardian.” I say smiling as I sit down… *PFFT* I fish out the whoopie cushion.   
“So, your Blue, that’s Edge, and your Papyrus. Then who are you?” I say pointing at the fourth tall skeleton.   
“THAT’S MY BROTHER! PAPYRUS! BUT HE GOES BY STRETCH!”  
Something clicked in my head. “Wait… Are you guys alternative versions of each other?”  
“YES HUMAN!”   
“Ah… Alright. So when you want just come and get me and I’ll port you back home Blue.”   
“ALRIGHT HUMAN TRUE! THANK YOU!”   
“No problemo Blue.”  
“So who owns this house?”  
Papyrus spoke up. Apparently he was holding back this entire time. “MY BROTHER AND I OWN THE LODGE HUMAN TRUE, WHY DO YOU ASK?”   
“I wanna install a door and I need permission.”   
“I SEE NO REASON TO SAY NO.”   
“Alright! Can you show me where I can put it?”   
“FOLLOW ME HUMAN!”   
The skelecats and skeletons follow us as Papyrus shows me a hallway and stops in front of a blank wall. Which would lead into another room if there was a door here.   
“HOW ABOUT THIS HUMAN TRUE!”   
“Eh, it’ll work.” I form a door, watching as wood acts like a fluid to form a green and black speckled door. This would lead to my mansion. I open the door… and I’m immediately tackled by a bunch of skelecats. I lay on the ground a moment and groan as the multitude of cats are piled on me.   
I look at the skeletons. “I’ll get up in a minute.”


	5. Current Cat List!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of the current cats.

Starry = Horror!Sans  
Skies = Horror!Papyrus  
Satellite = Sans!Classic  
Solar = Papyrus!Classic  
Nightfall = Nightmare  
Sunrise = Dream  
Kai = Fell!Papyrus  
Fume = Fell!Sans  
Nebula = Ink  
Galactic = Error  
Streams = Swap!Sans  
Bank = Swap!Papyrus

A question has been raised about the cat's appearance, basically they look kinda like a normal cat but with bones instead of fur, interlocking bones stretch throughout the entire body, covering their head, back, and tail. They have an open midriff below where the ribs are, which are also interlocking with bones. Their noses aren't two holes either. If you look up skeleton cat you can find some wooden skeleton cats that are close to how they look, but off. Btw, their heads are really soft to pet despite being boney :P And, no I'm not sharing my kitties :P


	6. More... MORE!

It takes a bit to get untangled and now the cats have basically surrounded me. Although I had no idea my cats could summon bones. “Hey, relax. I’m fine guys, really.” I say as I scritch Sunrise’s ear. I stand up ofcourse, I don’t really feel weight due to creative mode. So the cats on me have to hop off. Well… except for Galaxy who has a hammock under my arm again. Forgot that there is a three hour time difference between that world and this one, at least the door has synced the worlds to each other for 1:1 time. 

After that debacle I went home with my skelecats… with Blue, Edge, Papyrus, and Stretch in tow. Yeah, that’s a thing apparently. Now Blue is exploring the mansion and I’m checking out the ringing at my door. When I open it I found… a lot of pet carriers… I looked at the delivery guy. “Should I be scared?” 

Then Blue came over my shoulder. “HUMAN WHO IS IT?!”   
“Just a delivery guy. Did you need me Blue?”   
“EDGE SAID TO COME GET YOU FOR A MEETING!”  
“Tell em I’ll be there in a minute kay?”   
“ALRIGHT HUMAN TRUE!”   
Then he’s off.  
Then the delivery guy spoke. “Is that… a skeleton?”  
“Yeah, a magic one. Picked him up from a alternate universe. Got some more around here somewhere.”   
“I’m going to have to inform the mayor of this…”  
“That’s fine, when you do can you ask him why I’m getting so many skelecats? I know whats in the carriers.”   
“I’ll ask. Anyways can you sign here?”

I [ANALYZE] the paper for anything I need to look out for… Eh, it’s just an acknowledgement that I received all the cats. All eighteen them. Whhhhyyyyy  
WHY.  
WHY!  
Eh, I can handle it.   
I sign off. Cause I did detect all eighteen of the buggers. After that the delivery guy who was secretly a secret agent took off. I magically lifted each carrier and brought them inside… Then I got ready for the chaos that I was about to unleash. I opened each carrier at the same time… and then caught a dozen cats who rushed out immediately. A couple tried to teleport, I prevented that as well, and I pulled each cat out. 

“I’m going to have to name each of you aren’t I?” Several of them seemingly glare at me, as if daring me to do so. “I’m taking that as a yes. Alrighty, then.” First I take the abomination of colors… who is some sorta parasitic cat without emotions… I immediately fix that and rip the soul and parasite in two, then I form the parasite into a monster cat using magic and I make it have it’s own soul. Now it’s an actual monstercat instead of a soulless abomination. Making my new cat count go to nineteen instead of twenty. All the other cats are staring as I do this. I pull out a collar and put it on the skelecat who had a parasite on its soul. This should heal the kitty nicely. I lay it in my lap and I look at the skelecat who was radiating… something. “Welp, I guess parasite names are off the table. How about I call you.. Radical? Hmm, Radical is a good name. I’ll call you that.” Then I put the collar on the colorful cat. The cat's bones are a rainbow of colors after all. 

I never did go to detail about my collars did I? Well, most of the time they are black collars with enough enchantments to make whatever they are on invulnerable. They also have a curse of binding on them so they can’t be removed by anyone but myself. I customized the ones on my cats to represent their names, for example the black collar I gave to Radical has transformed into a rainbow collar. The sleeping cat in my lap I’ll have to name when they wake up. They have had a parasite on their soul for a while… They are going to try and murder Radical when they wake up most likely. Kinda like what kept happening with Sunrise and Nightfall for a while.   
“Anyways, next cat. Eeny, meanie, miny, moe.” And now I have a checkered black and blue cat in front of me. He kinda looks like a chessboard… “I’ll call you… Starfield. Starfield sounds good.” I then put the collar on them and then I bring the next checkered black and orange cat in front of me. This one was taller than Starfield. “You will be, hmm. How about Spacefield? Starfield and Spacefield, kinda like brothers.” I put the collar on Spacefield. The two cats sorta hover with each other… well, not hovering anymore since I put them down, but they stay near each other. I pull on the next cat, this one has purple eyelights, besides that.. Wait, nevermind there is something off about the cat. They are being ‘suggestive’ to the other cats. I know this cause of magic sense and they have a flirty intent. “Welp, I know what to call you. Eclipse.” Look to close and you go blind. I pulled over the next cat, which had pink eye lights. They had a similar but less ‘suggestive’ feel to them. “I’ll call you Shroud. Eclipse and Shroud.” 

My eyes go wide as I eye everyone satiety. “I forgot to give out bacon! Here you two go.” They eye the magic infused bacon I pulled out of nowhere with suspicion. But take tentative bites of the floating bacon as I let them go in mid air as I give Radical his bacon. Who immediately chews on it with absolute bliss. Starfield and Spacefield enjoyed their bacon as well. 

“Alright next, we don’t have all day to name everyone… or well we technically do, but I would like to do other things.” I pull over the small cat… “Why do you have a gash on your chest?” I ask the glaring cat. It meows at me… “Too bad I don’t understand cat.” I use my magic and start to overload and shape the gash, cleaning out the… blood? Then I heal up the gash. “There we go, all better. Now then, back to naming… I’ll call you Reacher. Yeah, how does Reacher sound?” I sense no complaint. “Alright, then your researcher.” I put on the collar, then I set out the bacon as Reacher attempts to pull off the collar using teeth and claws. “Good luck with that.” 

I pull up the next cat. This one was hissing at me earlier, and another taller cat is suddenly in front of me, huh, really good a teleportation aren’t you. “So, I’m guessing you two want a pair name as well.” The taller cat purrs while the smaller cat hisses, then they start.. Communicating? Well, I sensed no disagreement. What can I name these two, Well, the smaller cat has a scar just like Kai. So something flame related, “Got it! Magma and Obsidian!” The small cat with a scar is Magma and the taller lazy cat is Obsidian. I put their collars on and give them their bacon. 

I pull over the two… regal cats? Actually there are four regal cats in this room. But these guys seem to be paying respects to the other two regal skelecats. “Well, you guys seem to be paired up… Eh, I’ll call you Orion and Aries. While they aren’t technically related to each other, they are both constellation names.” I give them their bacon and put their collars on. They take off exploring… or well, Orion does, Aries sorta just laid down and is napping beside me, or well napping and chewing on a bacon piece… That’s kinda interesting.   
“Can’t get distracted here, whose next…” and I now have two cats in front of me. They look just like Satellite and Solar. “Well then, you are Stellar and Flare… Wow I came up with that one quickly.” I give them their bacon and set them off. Man, they all look similar, good thing their souls are all different in feeling. I pull the next set of regal cats to me. One has a kingly feel to it, if that’s a thing. The taller one has a caring feel to them. “Ages and Steward.” They both look at me for my sudden proclamation. “Yeah, I thought about your names when I was naming Stellar and Flare. Here’s your bacon.” Then off goes Steward… Ages is beside me with the other lazy cats… I know my magic radiation is comfortable, but you don’t need to try to hog it. 

Now then, to more Starry and Skies clones… well, smaller versions of them. I two in front of me. These two are more relaxed than the others. But for some reason I feel that they want something star related… I’m going to ask, “Why do I have the feeling you two want something star related?” They both meow at me… “Alright alright, give me a moment… Meteor and Comet.” I place the collars on them and give them their bacon. They are seemingly happy about either the bacon or the names. Not sure which. 

“Alright then, next up we got the Radical clone.”   
The EPIC glasses floating in front of the cat changes to BRUH.   
“Hmm, I got nothing. I was trying to think of an alternative to Radical, but nothing came up. So If it’s alright with you I’m just going to name you after a planet.” The cat meows at me. “I’m taking that as a yes. Alright then, your Epsilon.” I look at the tall cat that was beside Epsilon earlier. “Then your Eridi.” I put both collars on them and give them their bacon.

“Now then, one last kitty. I pull up the white and grey cat…” why do they feel fluffy despite not having any fur? Eh, screw logic. “If I was a normal person I’d call you fluffy after touching you, but I think I prefer Aperture. What do you think?” No purring, but no disagreement. “Then your Aperture then.” I put on their collar and give them their bacon. 

One more cat.. That I almost forgot about. The cats soul has repaired by now. It’s just sleeping in my lap currently. Did they shrink? They are the size of a kitten now… Kinda bitty in my opinion. Well then, your name is going to be Serene. I hold a piece of bacon in front of their small mouth.. And they start nibbling on it in their sleep… it's adorable! Still, I’m going to have to create outfits or color some bones cause I can’t have all my cats looking the same, even if their collars are styled after their name. 

Fellswap - Magma[Sans] Obsidian [Papyrus]  
Underlust - Eclipse[Sans] Shroud[Papyrus]  
Underkeep - Orion[Sans] Aries[Papyrus]  
Chesstale - Starfield[Sans] Spacefield[Papyrus]  
Mafiatale - Stellar[Sans] Flare[Papyrus]  
Storyshift - Ages[Sans] Steward[Papyrus]  
Outertale - Meteor[Sans] Meteor[Comet]  
Epictale - Epsilon[Sans] Eridi[Papyrus]  
Aftertale - Reacher[Sans]  
ClassicBittySans - Serene[Sans]


	7. Exploring Reality Bending

It had been a few days since I linked up with the Skeleton House. They now come and visit me constantly. I had to actually talk with the Mayor and some news crews about what was going on and talk about the difference between that universe and this one. They have expressed interest in getting into trade with the Skeletons verse and their own verse. What did I do in this case? I fully supported it. Ever since then I’ve been constantly glared at by the smaller skeletons of the Skeleton house. Apparently they had just been freed from a barrier and were working on monster rights and such, so I decided I might give them a hand, and that I did. The alternate version of the Mayor came by and attempted to convince me to extend them the same deal I made with this world's government. I told him get monsters the same rights as humans and protect those rights and I’ll build three of the reactors. 

They have since begun to talk among themselves at their version of the White House. The monsters already had a lot of leverage due to the massive amount of G that they had, but a full on reactor that can last for centuries? Well, that was extremely valuable. 

Back to cats.... I had a ton of them. Like seriously, why? I can take care of them well enough, having the ability to summon food from thin air with no cost helps a lot. They also eventually stopped trying to brutally murder each other after they realized the collars ment that they couldn’t harm eachother. It did mean that Starry and Skies had started to chew on the other cats. Eventually I dubbed it as their way to show affection since they couldn’t actually harm the cats. I played with the kitties a lot though. Even if most are lazy.   
While most of the new cats don’t actually trust me, they are affectionate with me. I think they are getting influenced by all the other cats in my house. 

Anyways the skeleton house has a bunch of older protective small brothers that really dislike me. Not that I actually care what they think. Mars[HorrorTale Sans] and Pluto[HorrorTale Papyrus] are alright though. Even though Mars tried to eat me when I first met him. Now he’s both ok and terrified of me. Basically his axe broke when it hit my neck. Anyways, after that I found out that he’s from another dimension so I grabbed my Dimensional Translocator and visited his home. Turned out the monsters in his underground were starving. So I fed and tamed basically everyone in the Ruins, Snowdin, the Core, and then conquered the capital. Undyne tried to spear me. But she quickly realized trying to spear a Godlike being wouldn’t work that well, although she tried to stab me nearly sixty times. After some changes were made. I got some magical crops that would grow in absolute darkness, and began to reform the underground. 

Even fixed that massive Core thing, although I really don’t trust using Tran dimensional Energy as a power source. There were some immortal hungers down there that I had to ERASE from existence though. I really don’t like using ERASE mechanics though. There was a ton of dust in the underground and I was working hard on bringing hope back to the place. The Monsters were no longer hungry and I was working around the clock to help them. I never told Mars and Pluto about it though. I figured they were trying to leave their past behind. Still, in the underground it seemed as if everyone was worshipping me. It gave me a new type of energy to use, a blessing thing, it wasn’t much, but I believe that was cause I was only being worshipped by a few individuals. When I left, I left behind a Shell of myself, and began to multitask, one thoughtline on that world, and one thoughtline where my actual body was. I built a pillar that would increase sanity around my city. It was a depressing world, but I don’t give up easily. I had the power of creation at my fingertips after all. 

By the way, it is a great thing I don’t actually need to sleep. Every time I lay down I have two dozen cats that just hop on top of me or lay near me. It’s adorable to watch. I once saw Blue take a picture of it. 

\---  
Ink is a bastard.   
A skeletal bastard no less.   
I glared at the mistake in my hands. His multicolored eye lights shrunk.   
“You are cleaning this up.”   
“Sure no problem True! I’ve got it.”   
“Without using your Broomy.”   
Their eye lights widen in apparent terror.   
“You need to learn. Until this place is spotless you won’t get your Broomy back. Understand?”   
“GIVE BROOMY BACK!”  
I let them go and stored the brush in my inventory, taking care to not accidentally delete it.   
“After you finish cleaning you’ll get your Broomy back. Until then, clean up the mess you made.”   
I hear glitchy laughing. I had used a time watch to see exactly who was responsible for this mess since Ink had blamed Error.   
“BLUE!”   
“YES TRUE?!” He jumped from the couch in the living room in… fear?  
“You're in charge of supervising Ink and making sure he cleans this room. No helping him. If you do I’ll use my time monitoring abilities and find out. Got it?”  
“YES TRUE!”   
“Honestly Ink, if you didn’t lie to me I would have probably let you off, but I hate when people lie to me. Especially when I can find out within a moment of looking.” I say as I teleport to my meeting. Had to talk with the president of their world on monster rights and my reactors today.


End file.
